


允振｜I feel it in my bones

by qwertxxx



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: Lofter Archive 005.Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter Archive 005.  
> Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw

闷热的午后。

间歇性的大雨。

坏掉的空调。

综上所述造就了此刻有如命案现场的场景。

姜昇润脸朝下贴在冰凉的大理石地板，一旁风扇规律的运转着。光裸的上半身仍然不断渗出晶莹的汗珠，脊椎骨如连绵的山丘突起，齐眉的浏海时不时扎着他的眼睛。

好热。不想动。

身旁的吉他孤零零地靠在沙发一侧，写满凌乱字迹跟音符的纸张散落一地，60吋的液晶显示屏上正无声地放着电影，落地窗被厚厚的窗帘扎扎实实地掩了起来，抵御午后过于炎热的阳光。

手机一直在震动，他却懒得从地板上起身查看。

第一次送审的日期是三天后。

此刻脑袋却有如黏糊糊的浆糊，脑海中音符就像是在艳阳下融化的冰淇淋，黏腻而迂回地流动着，却无法组合出像样的乐曲。

哔——哔哔——

突如其来的制式电子声响。

下一秒就听见了门把被转开的声音。

还有行李箱的轮子滑过地板发出的吱轧声。

““咦？””

几乎是同时发出困惑的单音。

姜昇润警觉性地抬头，一双梅花鹿般的大眼睛倏地映入眼帘。

对方似乎也被自己的存在吓了一跳，拿在手上的墨镜哐啷一声掉在地板上。

“你是谁？为什么在我家？”

“你在说什么啊……这里是我家啊。”

。

一边把白色T-shirt套上身，一边走出房间的姜昇润听见大眼睛男子声音微愠地讲着电话。

不是、您不是也让我预缴了一年的房租……

您不能说人在国外就不处理吧……

喂、喂？

似乎是被单方面的挂了电话，他看见对方气馁地半仰躺在柔软的沙发中，身上的白色衬衫开始被汗水入侵，半贴半透地贴在他削瘦的身躯上。沉默的空气笼罩在他们之中，怎么样都有些尴尬。来者毕竟是客，姜昇润还是礼貌性地走到一旁半开放的厨房，打开冰箱，给自己还有对方倒了一杯冰凉的气泡水。

规规矩矩地在矮茶几旁盘腿坐下，把水杯推到对方面前。对方看见他的身影，略显慌张而仓促地笑了笑，接过因温差而沁出水珠的玻璃杯，贴在自己脸上。冷气昨天坏了，抱歉。姜昇润看见他不停拉着衬衫领口散热的模样，尴尬地开口。

啊……没关系，这冷气很老了，我一直请房东过来换，他也没有来过……。对方倒是很快地安慰了他，语气中有着了然于心的无奈。喝完了那杯水，大眼睛的男子抿了抿嘴唇，“……忽然这样打扰你实在抱歉，但我的确是原先住在这里的人。因为临时有了国外的工作，一时半刻回不到国内。我明明和房东报备过了，也已经缴清这半年的房租了，你如果不相信的话可以拿对话记录给你看……”

对方一边说着一边就拿起身旁的手机开始两手并用，似乎亟欲证明自己说的并不假，看着他略显著急的神情，姜昇润连忙开口劝阻：“那个，没关系啦。我相信你说的。老实说，位置这么好，装潢又齐全的房子，房租竟然这么低，我本来就有点怀疑了，只是因为这几个月住下来没发生什么状况，才以为是我自己运气好，找到这么划算的地方……”

两人又交谈了一阵。

花了些时间总算厘清了目前的状况。

大眼睛的男子叫做金秦禹，于国内某间小有名气的私人艺廊担任策展规划人，这次出国半年便是到欧洲与当地艺术家洽谈布展规划。由于不确定回国时间，便预先付清了一年份的房租，没想到房东竟趁着他不在，把公寓二度转租给三个月前刚从釜山搬到首尔居住的姜昇润。

“我就觉得奇怪，家具这么齐全，房租低的不可思议……不过你的私人物品也太少了吧，连衣柜都是空的，我住进来完全不觉得有什么问题……”交谈到一半，姜昇润实在是受不了室内闷热的气温，便邀请了对方一同步行到距离公寓不远的咖啡厅吹冷气，正好雨也停了，下过雨的街道变得格外干净，连空气都少了些滞闷的气息。

“因为这里常下雨，所以换季的衣服我都请人收去专业仓库管理了，不然像我这样三五个月不在国内的生活，衣服很容易发霉的……而且我本来就是物欲很低的人。”对方似乎不怎么喜欢阳光，甫出公寓门口，便把太阳眼镜又戴回鼻梁上。

推开咖啡厅的大门，这家咖啡厅是姜昇润好友开的，名字取的很可爱，叫『bisou bisou』，法语中亲吻的意思。他们选了靠近入口处的两人座，姜昇润起身准备去点饮料，问金秦禹要喝什么，对方客气地说一样的就好。

“两杯香草拿铁。”姜昇润走到吧台，熟门熟路地跟店长打招呼，店长一边俐落的做起咖啡，一边有一搭没一搭的跟他闲聊着。

“那位跟你一起来的帅小哥是谁啊？长得挺端正的。”

“你不知道？”

“我怎么会知道。干嘛，你邻居？同事？男朋友？”

“都不是。说来话长。”

“依我看事情不单纯，姜昇润你终于要迎来人生的春天？”

“……”

十分钟后，姜昇润拿着两杯咖啡回到座位。他把半糖的那杯推到对面的金秦禹面前，对方很有礼貌地点头道谢。姜昇润刚准备说话，对方摆在桌上的手机忽然震动了下，金秦禹很快地抓起手机，有点抱歉地说是上司的讯息。

没关系，你先忙。姜昇润也客气地回覆，得到允许的那人立刻埋头在荧幕上用手指飞快地敲敲打打。

瞬间没事做的姜昇润索性撑着下巴端详着眼前陷入工作的那人。深棕色的短发，白皙的皮肤，即使刚经历完长途飞行仍然精神奕奕的模样，巴掌大小的脸，高挺的鼻梁，低头时可以看见他纤长的睫毛随着眨眼的频率抖动。

时而皱眉时而咬着下唇，他因长时间待在干燥机舱而略微脱皮的嘴唇。指关节意外地突出，十只手指上有一半以上戴着戒指，都是低调且简单的款式，仔细看的话会发现设计略显不同，在阳光的照射下折射出微弱的光。

大约又过了十分钟，姜昇润没很认真的计算，只是依照店内播放的音乐过了三首的长度去推算。金秦禹总算又放下了手机，抬头看向他时让姜昇润不由自主地别开视线，坐正了姿势。

“抱歉抱歉，刚回国有些事情不得不联络，你刚刚有话要说？”

“哦、对，那个，关于房子的事，我想了一下，毕竟你是原本的房客，我房租也只交到下个月而已，如果可以的话，能不能麻烦你让我再住一阵子？我会尽快开始找房子的……”姜昇润面对金秦禹认真望向他的眼神，有些紧张地绞着手指，“虽然今天见面的时候情况有点……嗯，出乎意料，但我平常不太出录音间的，所以你不用担心被我打扰。”

“录音间？”金秦禹疑惑地挑了挑眉。

“家里不是有间空着的房间吗？我把它拿来当作录音间了。我是专门做电影配乐的，基本上都是在家工作。啊，房间我有加装隔音设备，你不用担心。”姜昇润慌张地补充。

“这样啊……”金秦禹听完姜昇润的话，只是支着下巴微微一笑，“我不介意呀，毕竟你也是受害人嘛，所以不要有负担地住吧。我也会帮你问问朋友附近有没有适合的房子的。”他说完后喝了一口香草拿铁，被甜度震的瞳孔瞬间放大，即使如此还是强撑着笑容

姜昇润松了一口气。对方看起来是个挺好相处的人，感觉也很亲切，就算是突如其来、从天而降的室友，在他的室友选择标准里也是上上的人选。金秦禹开口跟他要了手机号码跟通讯软体的帐号，才输入到一半，对方的手机又开始不停歇地震动起来。似乎又是工作上的事情，对方接了电话讲不到三句话就面带歉意的跟他鞠躬致谢，接着便先行离开。

正跟灵感短暂分手中的姜昇润也没什么事，索性就在咖啡厅里用wifi打起游戏。打完魔王关后忽然收到来自金秦禹的讯息，似乎是结束了通话才有空发的。

之后也请多多指教吧 (*^_^*) 谢谢你今天的咖啡，虽然有点太甜……但还是谢谢 (>_<) 

会用表情符号的这点意外地和外表相符呢。姜昇润一手支着头，看着对方发过来的讯息。

即使说太甜，也还是有礼貌地喝完了。

他望着眼前见底的马克杯，默默地想。

。

“出门了喔，早餐买好了，要记得吃。”

一颗棕色的脑袋从半掩着门后窜了出来，金秦禹提高了嗓音，好引起戴着全罩式耳机的那人注意力。姜昇润弓着身子，正摇头晃脑地在keyboard上敲着键盘，偶尔还从喉间发出几段他未曾听过的旋律，键盘正前方的荧幕正放着某部电影的片段。

听到金秦禹说话的声音才慌张地摘下耳机，相较对方干净整齐的外表，姜昇润简直就是从战场走出来的模样：熬夜两天产生的黑眼圈深深地刻画在眼脸下方，两天没刮的胡子在下巴处冒出了点点青髭，洗到泛白的T-shirt松松垮垮地穿在他削瘦的身上，像只麻布袋。

“好，路上小心。”转头跟对方道别，金秦禹笑了笑，脑袋瓜便又缩回门后，不一会儿便听见大门打开又关上的声音。姜昇润还记得对方第一次见到自己邋遢模样时脸上收不住的尴尬与惊慌，温柔的他倒是很快地便接受了自己一工作起来便忘却世俗一切事物的原型。“别担心，很多艺术家在创作时比你不修边幅的多。”甚至还反过来安慰自己。金秦禹身为策展人，工作时间自然不如普通上班族固定，若是因工作必须提早出门，善良的他也会替自己多买一份早餐，让熬夜工作的姜昇润不至于因营养不良而影响健康。

共同生活的第三周，唯一的改变大概只有客厅那张沙发暂时摊开成了金秦禹的床。关于谁睡卧室谁睡客厅两人也是争执了好些时候，姜昇润坚持让金秦禹重新拿回卧室的使用权，毕竟他本来就是这间公寓的主人，然而对方询问了自己的作息后，提出“如果你睡客厅的话我出门时肯定会打扰到你，反正我喜欢看电视，让我睡客厅反而比较舒适”这样坚定的立场，姜昇润也只能屈服于他的决定。

只有在洗澡前后，金秦禹会进到卧室拿换洗衣物。卧室那原先连一个人都嫌有些狭小的衣橱，对他们两人而言竟绰绰有余。金秦禹的衣服不多，大概懒得洗，总是累积到一定数量后直接请熟识的干洗店来领走。至于姜昇润，对于一个在家工作的音乐人而言，穿什么对他来说无关紧要，有时一件T-shirt穿个三五天没脱下来也是常有的事。

双方的作息都不太固定，尤其姜昇润的灵感似乎喜欢在凌晨时刻才来访，熬夜谱曲这种事常有，而金秦禹忙到尖峰，直接在艺廊过夜，隔天匆匆回来盥洗后又消失不见也是屡见不鲜，三周来倒也过得相安无事，谁都没被谁打扰。

几次深夜，姜昇润写曲写到烦了，走出录音室透气，会看见漆黑的客厅中只剩电视荧幕随着节目内容闪烁着，而屋子主人一手还抓着遥控器，背靠着床头坐着，低着头陷入沉睡。此时姜昇润会小心翼翼地从他手中抽出遥控器，替他关掉电视，接着轻手轻脚地把对方放倒，确认他安稳地躺好后，再悄悄地回到录音室继续工作。

金秦禹走后又过了几个小时，姜昇润不停在键盘上来回移动的手总算停了下来，在电脑程式上按了几个键，趁着转档的时间走去浴室整理好了仪容，也刮了胡子，洗了澡，神清气爽的出来，把做好的音乐从信箱寄出，接着走到客厅，厨房的中岛放着他早已变凉的早餐。

一边看着下午重播的，金秦禹热情推荐的综艺节目，一边漫不经心地把早餐吃完，把垃圾收拾完毕。公寓其实没有很大，但因为东西少的关系，看起来挺空旷。和金秦禹见面那天就立刻找人来维修的冷气现在正规律地运转着，他把综艺节目看完后，便走回卧室换下身上那件穿了好几天的T-shirt。

工作告一段落时，姜昇润都会难得地整理好仪容，接着出门走走。毕竟人还是要吸收点维生素D，他看着自己惨白的皮肤，总是有些后怕。说是走走，大多时间也只是过了马路，走到咖啡厅找店长闲聊几句，买杯香草拿铁，偶尔逛下街上的唱片行，去公园里溜个滑板，大概就是这样的行程。公司倒是不常去，毕竟他只是个制作配乐的作曲人，把档案从信箱寄出去后人露不露面倒是其次。

只可惜好景不常，寄人篱下终究有搬离的一天。房东不负责任地单方面告知自己必须在下个月前搬走，这点他在遇到金秦禹时就已经做好了打算。在咖啡厅里烦躁地翻阅着各类租屋资讯，以他那点微薄的租金，要找上能与现在这间公寓——不，就算低个两阶的类型都是难上加难。

虽然金秦禹一直没有催促他的表现，有时他们俩刚好都在家、也刚好都有空、电视上又刚好播了姜昇润参与配乐的电影时，甚至还会兴高采烈地拍着自己床的另外一侧，邀请他一同观赏，结束后还会认真地替电影的美术层面作些评论，然后称赞他的配乐写得好，姜昇润还是觉得有些不便。

美其名是室友，但其实，只是他寄人篱下，而对方太善良，并没有立刻赶他走的关系。金秦禹似乎真的不太在乎这些事，总是亲切而温柔地对待着他，从客户那里拿到甜点也会带回来跟自己分享，偶尔还会约他一起出门上馆子吃饭。任谁来看都会觉得是非常幸运的关系，然而姜昇润看着对方有时温柔、有时古灵精怪的笑容，心里总觉得有些罪恶。

正当他一人坐在咖啡厅的窗边抱头烦恼，一旁的手机忽然开始震动，一接起来，金秦禹雀跃的嗓音便立刻在耳边窜出：“工作结束啦？我听见bisou bisou咖啡机的声音。你在忙吗？”似乎心情还不赖。姜昇润也被对方欢腾的情绪感染，暂时搁下那些烦心的事，整理好心情，努力用轻松的声音回答：“没有，中午把档案寄出去了，等导演做最后确认。怎么了吗？”

“你现在来我艺廊这边，快点、要快点喔！先这样！”没头没尾地抛下一句，也不给他反应的时间，仓促地结束了通话。姜昇润愣愣地看着手机显示屏上单调的背景图，通话时间甚至不到三十秒，仰起颈子喝光马克杯里最后的一点香草拿铁，跟店长打了招呼后就匆匆忙忙地离开。

。

金秦禹工作的艺廊在商业区中偏安静的地区，相邻的都是些私人小书店，或独立唱片行这些比较没那么吸引旅客的店家。姜昇润倒是挺喜欢这条街的，没有想法时也会来这边跟唱片行主人闲聊，听些非主流的音乐寻找迷路的灵感。金秦禹工作的那间艺廊经过了好几次，却迟迟不敢走进去，在他心中还是有着『艺廊=有钱人的玩意儿』这种迷思。

虽然不知道金秦禹让他尽快的理由为何，他还是默默加快了步伐。下午的阳光仍旧炙人，斗大的汗水从额角渗出，沿着发际线缓缓向下流淌，穿过位于bisou bisou后方的公园，沿着人行道走了一会，抄小路转进略显狭小的巷弄，侧身走过后是逐渐宽敞的商业街道，再拐个弯远离主要路线，外人看来错综复杂的路径对他而言熟门熟路，很快地便看见艺廊低调而素雅的招牌，隐身在大片的落地窗旁。

一抬头就看见棕发男子四处张望的模样，身上仍就是那件他们初次相遇时被坏掉的冷气弄得湿透的白衬衫。这种天气也不嫌热，只是把袖口往上卷至手肘的地方，手上抓着手机不安地东张西望，直到看见自己逐渐靠近的身影才松了口气。

“好快啊！我很担心你找不到呢，正打算再过五分钟就走去咖啡厅找你。”

“这里我常来啊，所以你这么紧急的找我到底有什么事？”两人一见面立刻缩进艺廊门口的阴影处，姜昇润话还来不及说完，金秦禹因长时间待在冷气房内略显冰凉的手就抚上了他汗涔涔的额头，毫不在意地用手替他抹掉了汗水，又伸手整了整他T-shirt随性折上去的袖口，然后退了一步用眼神打量了下他全身。

“应该没什么问题…我们进去吧！”把手掌往裤管上抹了抹，金秦禹笑了笑，便抓着他的手臂把人带了进去，姜昇润只能被动地跟在他身后走进凉爽的室内。从外头看时以为室内并不大，没想到做了挑高设计后意外比想像中宽敞，柜台的助理少女看见金秦禹拉着自己进来时只是笑着对自己点了点头，他也只能慌张地回礼，金秦禹的步伐有些快，一下子就把他拉到了里头。

“森先生，我把人带来啦。”金秦禹的嗓音清清亮亮地在室内回荡，几位原先聚在一起讲着话的中年男子立刻把视线往自己身上投来。被金秦禹点名的那位男子高高瘦瘦的，颈子上背着台看起来要价不菲的相机，穿着轻便的休闲服，温和地笑了笑，接着朝姜昇润伸出手，还搞不清楚发生什么事的姜昇润只能反射性地回握。

“森先生是日韩混血的导演，我们艺廊上次替他在欧洲办了座谈会，这次我回来又刚好遇上他，他说正在准备一部新电影，正愁找不到负责配乐的人呢，所以我就向他推荐你啦。”金秦禹站在一旁解释道。

中年男子很有礼貌地等金秦禹把话说完，才不疾不徐地开口：“您好，秦禹很推荐您呢，一听见我要拍新电影就立刻传了您的作品过来，我也觉得真的很不错。”

“啊、谢谢您……”姜昇润只能慌张地鞠躬致谢。后面的事情其实不太记得了，只记得身旁比自己矮了一些的金秦禹兴致很高地跟对方说着话，时不时地把话题绕回他曾经做过的音乐，适度地让自己开口表达当时的创作理念，毫无准备的他也只能模糊地回想当时创作的背景，现在想起来简直是荒谬的胡言乱语，但对方似乎听得很有兴趣。

跟那个休假时几乎不离开沙发，脚边散落一叠租来的碟片，戴着装模作样的细圆框金属眼镜，眼睛离不开电视荧幕，有时还会任性地要求晚餐想吃速食店汉堡要自己去买的宅男简直判若两人，工作中的金秦禹自信而耀眼，说话时温和而带着坚定，眨着梅花鹿般的大眼睛盯着对方让人无法拒绝任何要求。

直到森先生一伙人走出画廊，搭上前台助理替他们叫好的计程车离开后，姜昇润紧绷的神经才终于松懈下来。不知不觉太阳已经快要消失在地平线上，他全身无力的摊在一旁的单人沙发上，视线随着仍然不断在画廊内忙碌的金秦禹移动，看着他一会儿走到前台跟助理交代事情，一会儿忙着签收快递人员送过来的包裹，一会儿又快步走上楼梯，到二楼不知道忙些什么。

正愁手上的事做完后不知道要休息多久才会有下个工作，虽然每次的工作结束以后都能领到一笔不算少的酬劳，但毕竟电影配乐这种职业本来就很不稳定，刚入行时也曾被当作廉价劳工压榨，日以继夜的做着音乐却在最后一刻得知电影因资金不足而停拍的消息，前阵子的努力全都付诸流水。这回本来也做好了结束手上这个案子，可能又要等上一两个月的打算，前几天甚至冒出了去bisou bisou打工的想法，没想到今天就忽然有了新的case，姜昇润揉着隐隐作疼的额角，闭上双眼。

“嘿。”大概没过多久，他听见那个清亮的嗓音在他附近传来。姜昇润睁开眼，金秦禹好看的脸便出现在他的视线范围，像只乖巧的小动物一样屈膝蹲在他眼前，略显担忧地望向自己，“你不舒服吗？你生气了？气我没问你就擅自帮你找了工作？也是，你可能也会想休息下吧……”

姜昇润又好气又好笑地伸长腿，用脚踝轻轻推了推蹲在他眼前的金秦禹，“怎么可能呢，我感谢你都来不及了，我正愁之前那个工作结束后，接下来没收入，该怎么付新房子的订金呢，差点就打算搬回釜山待着了。”他站起身子，顺手拉起还蹲在地上的金秦禹，“好了，难得我出门，请你吃东西吧，算是感谢你帮我找到下一份工作。说吧，你想吃什么？”

“没有想吃的……”金秦禹低着头，让姜昇润只能看见他长出一些原生黑发的棕色脑袋瓜，声音听起来有些闷闷的，看着情绪忽然低落的他，姜昇润有些不明所以，只能摸了摸他深棕色的头发，安慰道：“如果是因为累想回家休息的话下次再请你也可以的。”

金秦禹猛地抬起头，温柔地笑了笑，“那，与其请我吃东西，你答应我一个愿望？”

这有什么问题。姜昇润想，毫不迟疑地点了点头，接着便看见对方展开了笑容，推着他的肩膀往画廊门口的方向走，把他推出大门后又交代他在原地稍等，跑回画廊内跟前台助理讲了一些话，跟对方挥手道别后又小跑步走出来。

姜昇润维持着走在他身旁向后一步的距离，看着他张着大眼睛兴致高昂地走在自己前方一小步的距离，白色衬衫卷到了手肘处，双手插在裤袋中，大概是心情转好了吧，甚至可以听见他轻轻哼着一旁商家正在播放的流行歌。太阳已经完全消失在地平线的那端，夜幕缓缓降临，店家们打开了招牌的灯，开始有人潮聚集在餐厅前方，金秦禹拉着自己穿越了马路，走进了一间裱画工作室。

店内没有客人，灯光昏昏暗暗，年纪略大的店长站在店内深处的工作桌旁忙碌着，抬头看见金秦禹的身影便露出了有如爷爷般的慈祥笑容，伸手招呼他们过去。“决定好了吗？”劈头便是一句，姜昇润看见金秦禹点点头，露出有点不安的笑容，偷偷瞄了自己一眼。“今天来找您，就是要来做决定的。”

店长让他们跟着他进去，金秦禹按了姜昇润的肩膀，示意他在原地等待，姜昇润点点头，看着眼前削瘦的身影很快地消失在通往店后方的布帘后。不一会儿，便看见店长率先走了出来，后面跟着的是双手被不知道什么东西占据的金秦禹。直到他走到了自己的眼前，姜昇润才发现他怀中抱着两只无毛的小猫，小猫窝在他胸口，大眼睛张望着四周，姜昇润被吓得往后退了一步。

“这就是我的愿望。”金秦禹眨着大眼睛看着他。

“可以吗？”又再靠近一步。

小猫轻轻地喵了一声，舒服地窝进他洁白的衬衫。

姜昇润被逼得靠上了身后的工作桌，第一次看到特殊品种的猫他还有些不太习惯，然而眼前金秦禹一双大眼眨巴眨巴望着自己的模样就像直接剥夺了他拒绝的能力。


	2. Chapter 2

最后他们晚上九点才回到家。跟抱着两只猫的金秦禹不同，姜昇润手上满满的都是刚刚去了宠物用品店带回来的养猫必需品。甚至因为人手不足，最后金秦禹留在家整理，自己又开车去把剩下的用品一次带回来。

抱着沈甸甸的饲料回到家时，发现金秦禹正蹲在角落逗猫，眼神温柔地仿佛可以掐出水。一听见他开门的声音立刻小跑步地到他面前，接过他手中满满的饲料以及零食袋，放到厨房内的中岛。小猫们小心翼翼地在不熟悉的环境中缓慢地移动着，姜昇润坐在中岛旁的高脚椅，看着金秦禹在厨房内忙着替小猫装水、倒饲料，动作熟练而俐落。

这是斯芬克斯猫。端着饲料碗跟水盆走出厨房时，金秦禹说。

“那是跟我们艺廊有合作的工作室，我第一次去时就喜欢上了店里的猫，虽然有些人因为牠们的外型觉得害怕，我觉得非常美。”在客厅的角落轻轻地放下手上的东西，两只小猫立刻迅速地靠上前，他笑了笑，伸手抚摸猫咪因低头喝水而弓起的身躯。

“前阵子，店长和我说店猫生了两只小猫，但我那时还在国外，所以不能马上带牠们回家。后来你来了，我也担心你会不同意，所以一直在找合适的机会和你商量。”猫咪们喝完水，撒娇似地在他的裤脚磨蹭，金秦禹弯下腰，小心翼翼地抱起牠们，接着走到姜昇润面前。

“这只，叫做Bey。”他摸着怀中左侧的肤色小猫，将另外一只、有着深灰肤色的猫小心翼翼地放到了姜昇润的怀中。小猫像一团温暖的灯光，暖烘烘地靠近他，他伸出手，学着金秦禹的动作，轻柔而缓慢地抚摸着猫咪蜷缩在自己怀中的小小身躯。“这只呢，我想让你取名字。”金秦禹说。

姜昇润看着小猫圆润而晶亮的大眼睛，简直就像是迷你版的金秦禹，就连缩在他怀中的样子都像是金秦禹刚刚蹲在地上的模样。规律而平稳的心跳透过猫咪小小的身躯传来，想了想，几乎是下意识地开口：“Ray。Ray and Bey。”

金秦禹低头亲了亲猫咪温暖的额头。

谢谢。取得很好。

。

又过了一周，在艺廊忙到清晨才推开大门的金秦禹先是找到了正在浴室玩着吸水垫的Bey，干脆就近抱进浴缸内仔细地替牠洗了个澡，顺手抓了条毛巾擦干，抱去客厅，换了水盆里的水，补了点饲料，却遍寻不着Ray的身影。走进卧室寻猫时顺手替同居人收拾了散落一地的笔记纸，上头密密麻麻的写着这次和森先生合作的电影的相关内容，字迹潦草而凌乱。

“Ray呀，跑哪里去了？”因为录音室的门关着，金秦禹从回到家后就尽量压低了音量，怕会吵到对方工作。但实在是找不到心爱的宠物，只能轻声地呼唤着猫咪的名字，弯着腰，四处查看猫咪可能藏匿的地方。

“哦，在我这里呢。”姜昇润略显沙哑的嗓子从录音室里传出，金秦禹踩着室内鞋快步走去。小心翼翼地推开录音室的门，看见黑色小猫舒服地窝在姜昇润盘腿坐在旋转椅的怀中，同样熬了整夜的姜昇润戴着眼镜，正转着铅笔，目不转睛地盯着前几天导演寄过来的分镜脚本。

电影配乐这种工作并非如外界所想的等电影制作完毕才开始进行，是必须从电影尚未成形前就开始参与的过程，姜昇润虽然对于生活上的一切都抱持着得过且过的心态，但对于工作丝毫不马虎，一确定了跟森导演的合作关系便一头栽了进去。

这两天为了让猫咪们学会在猫砂内上厕所，金秦禹忙得不得开交，又碰上了工作上最忙碌的布展时刻，几乎一回家忙完猫咪的事情，就又拿着大包小包的东西回到艺廊，和姜昇润见到面的时间一周内几乎不到几个小时，绝大部分的原因来自于那人几乎是定居在录音间，每天都和快递送来的脚本搏斗着。

姜昇润将猫从怀中抱起，光着脚走过冰凉的木质地板，原本正在打瞌睡的Ray因为他起身的动作而惊醒，不满地发出喵喵叫。金秦禹温柔地哄着，接过姜昇润怀中的猫，正打算转身抱去好好地洗个澡，却一把被几乎三天没走出录音室的那人抓住，有着深深黑眼圈的眼睛锐利地盯着自己手臂上，被初次洗澡而紧张的Bey抓出来的几条鲜红的爪痕，原本都没怎么发觉，被姜昇润长着薄茧的指腹抚过时才产生了些微的刺痛感，让他往后缩了缩。

“Ray、Bey抓的吗？”姜昇润问，发现自己正抓着对方伤口处，慌张地松开了手。金秦禹点点头，“大概是吧，刚刚帮Bey洗澡，好像很紧张，一直抓着我不放…诶？你要干嘛？”看着姜昇润一言不发地将Ray从自己怀中抱走，金秦禹惊慌地问。

小猫乖巧地顺着对方抱着的姿势攀上了姜昇润的肩头，大眼睛和自己对望。跟在姜昇润身后再度进了浴室，一听到水声立刻在那人肩膀上挣扎不已的Ray，在姜昇润低沉轻柔的嗓音中渐渐不再乱动，乖巧地趴在浴缸边缘，而金秦禹站在那人身后，偶尔出声提醒他疏忽的地方。

确认都冲洗干净后，金秦禹走回卧室拿了干净的毛巾，把湿淋淋的猫稳稳地包好，连同毛巾一同抱在怀中，走到客厅仔细地擦干。姜昇润则是顺势洗了三天以来第一次澡，穿着洗旧的电影场景T-shirt和短裤走出浴室时，金秦禹正在厨房忙着煮拉面，调味包的香气混合著清晨清爽的空气。姜昇润走到电视旁的猫跳台逗着洗完澡的Ray跟Bey，直到听见炉子熄火的声音，才转身走到厨房中岛旁坐好。

“一早就吃拉面的大概也只有我们这种日夜颠倒的工作狂了吧。”金秦禹端着黄铜锅子，有些无奈地说着。小心翼翼地把锅子放上大理石台面，从抽屉拿了两个碗和两副筷，姜昇润把半湿的毛巾披在尚未全干的头发上，接过碗筷，两人便大快朵颐起来。

吃完后，姜昇润自告奋勇要洗碗，金秦禹于是进了浴室洗澡。清爽地穿着T-shirt短裤走出来时，姜昇润正在把洗好的碗一一摆上架子晾干，吹风机已经体贴地放到了客厅的桌上。盘腿坐在沙发床上，先是打开了电视，把所有频道浏览一遍后发现没什么好看的后就再次关上荧幕，开始低头吹干头发。男孩子的头发吹干得快，不一会而就听见关掉电源的声音。

姜昇润用厨房纸巾把手擦干后跟着坐上了沙发床，低着头示意对方帮忙。金秦禹敲了敲他的头说连这都懒，但还是再次打开了吹风机的电源，手指和热风穿梭在他的发丝之间，很快地便帮他吹干了头发。姜昇润正打算回到卧室补眠，眼角余光瞄到了金秦禹正准备拔掉吹风机插头的手臂，上头不知何时布满了面积不一的红肿疹子。

“金秦禹！”惊慌地喊了他的全名，对方也吃了一惊，两双眼睛慌张地对到视线，姜昇润不客气地一把抓住他的双手，发现手臂内侧悄悄地爬满了密密麻麻的疹子。对方无辜的大眼睛也布满了异常的血丝。姜昇润当机立断地抱起两只猫，不顾主人的抗议，全先扔进自己的卧室然后关上房门。“呀姜昇润……！你对我的猫做什么！”

“还你的猫！你都过敏了还不知道！”自己也不自觉地提高了音量，“你看看你手现在在干嘛！”指着金秦禹正揉着自己眼睛的右手，对方慌张地放下，但坚持不到片刻又再度举起双手揉了揉眼睛，还打了个响亮的喷嚏。姜昇润叹了一口气，把对方塞进沙发床里，拉上窗帘。“我没过敏！只是最近比较忙所以免疫力下降罢了，我没过敏！”对方还在坚持，气鼓鼓地把自己包在被子中裹成一颗球，不一会儿又听见一声响亮的喷嚏。

“你现在给我休息，如果睡醒没事我就相信你，今天不准接近Ray、Bey。”难得强硬地回应了对方，接着不理对方持续强烈的抗议，头也不回地走进卧室。一进卧室就看见猫咪们想要趁机偷溜的身影，被他一把捉住，抱回房间。猫咪们不满地在他床边喵喵叫着，姜昇润从口袋掏出耳塞，熟练地塞进耳朵，对两只猫做了个鬼脸，矇头大睡。

。

盘腿坐在沙发床一角的地板，现在是下午五点，距离他们早上的战争已经过了十个小时。姜昇润补完眠，神清气爽地走出卧室，仍然不忘把跟着他偷溜出来的Ray、Bey抱回房间，走到昏暗的客厅发现原先的那团棉被球已经躺平，但被窝里的人似乎没有睡好，几乎没隔几分钟就听见他抓痒、翻身的声音。

于是他开始上网搜寻对猫过敏的症状，发现和金秦禹今早的状况并无二致，叹了口气，走到沙发床的一侧坐下，对着被窝里的人说道：“还是不舒服对吧？我刚刚查了网路，你这就是对猫过敏的症状……”还没说完那人又卷成了一颗球，仿佛在跟自己赌气，让姜昇润差点都要忘了他们彼此都是已过二十岁的成年人。

“手伸出来。”

“不要。”

“……伸出来，不然我直接把猫咪带回店长那里。”

一只手臂从被窝球里伸了出来。原先白皙纤细的皮肤如今仍是布满了大小不一的疹子，还有当事者耐不住痒的一条条抓痕，简直就是灾难现场。

姜昇润下意识地用指腹抚摸上头红肿的痕迹，对方瞬间震了一下，慌张地开口“你你你你你不要摸！会痒！拜托！”吓得他连忙收回了手，那只凄惨的手臂立刻又消失在被窝里。

这样下去不行。姜昇润想。即使不愿意还是要快刀斩乱麻。

猫……送回去吧？

试探性地开口，对方声嘶力竭的大喊着拒绝。

“但你这样过敏也不是办法，主人都过敏了能好好照顾吗？”无奈地说着，而后是短暂的沉默，接着金秦禹的脑袋瓜忽然从被窝里窜了出来，揉着红肿的眼睛，不服气地说：“我也查了网路，可以吃药就不会过敏，我会吃药的！”

“你难道要吃一辈子？养猫是一辈子的事啊……在产生感情之前送回去吧，不要勉强自己的身体。你看你的作息已经很不正常了啊。”

“不送！”金秦禹泛着血丝的大眼睛倔强地看着对方，水气开始在眼眶内酝酿。姜昇润看着他仿佛下一秒都会落泪的神情，觉得自己的额头又开始隐隐发疼，他深呼吸了一口气，闭上眼，脑海中不断想着接下来该怎么解释才会让对方妥协，还来不及开口，便听见金秦禹因为方才的大吼而略显沙哑的嗓音微弱地传来。

不送，我不要一个人。

你要走Ray也要走Bey也要走，我不要。

一个人好寂寞。

我会乖乖吃药的。

不要送走，拜托你。

拜托你。

到最后已经是哽咽的声音。

姜昇润睁开眼睛。金秦禹狼狈的模样映入眼帘，因为过敏而泛红的皮肤，浮肿的双眼，颈子上鲜明的抓痕，和往常神清气爽的工作狂判若两人，犹如任性的小孩子裹在被窝里耍赖，颤抖着双唇，仿佛下一秒眨眼，眼泪就会顺着他纤长的睫毛滴落。

胸口某处忽然烦闷的难受。当他听见金秦禹那句『你也要走』，就像是两人一直极力避开的话题猛然被掀开，然后发狠地拿尖锐物体猛戳，堵在心口隐隐约约作疼。

烦死了。他想。

金秦禹张着大眼睛瞪着自己好烦。

金秦禹那副受尽过敏折磨脆弱不堪的模样好烦。

金秦禹说的话好烦。

再两周就得搬出去好烦。

自己就这样妥协了好烦。

自己竟然会因为对方不想要他离开偷偷感到开心也好烦。

一切都烦死了。

姜昇润烦躁地站起身，又叹了一大口气，屈着膝盖半跪至沙发床边，两手一捞，把金秦禹以及裹着他的被单一把抱起。对方大概还在情绪低落没有挣扎，把头埋在他肩上吸鼻子。勉强强地维持住平衡，穿越走廊，打开自己卧室的门。Ray和Bey立刻迫不及待地从他脚边钻了出去，确认猫咪们离开后，把怀中那人连着被单往卧室床上扔。

转身先把门仔细地关好，避免两只过敏原发现金秦禹的行踪后又跑进来。姜昇润打开床头的台灯，看见那人仍然坚持裹在被单里不肯出来，只好默默地坐在床尾，接着又听见金秦禹响亮的喷嚏声。“你要干嘛？”那人问。

“算我认输。Ray、Bey可以留下来，但你明天上班前必须先跟我去一趟医院，以后每天都得乖乖吃药，要是又过敏的话我可就不管你了，知道吗？”姜昇润对着床上那团不明物体说道，得到对方闷闷的应允，“还有，从今天开始你就搬回卧室睡，以防你哪天突然又过敏，至少可以让Ray、Bey跟你保持距离。”

姜昇润说完后准备站起身，感受到床垫重量改变的金秦禹神色惊慌地从被窝中探出头，惴惴不安地看着对方。姜昇润走到衣橱旁，从牛仔裤的口袋中掏出自己的钱包，再从书桌上凌乱的分镜剧本里翻出钥匙，随手抓了件衬衫套在T-sihrt外头，打算走出卧室时，衬衫下摆被一只手小心翼翼地抓住。

“谢谢。”金秦禹还带着鼻音，闷闷的声音传来。“你生气了？”

故意轻轻地搔着他抓着自己衬衫的手臂，看着对方努力忍耐不去抓的模样获得小小报复的快感，姜昇润摸摸对方深褐色的脑袋瓜，指了指卧室墙上挂着的时钟，再指了指自己的肚子。“没有生气，只是我们两人总得有人去买晚餐吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

为了避免室友，也就是过敏受害者和猫咪们再度接触，姜昇润替他把整袋速食抱进房间，再走去客厅把金秦禹的macbook和几片堆在电视旁的电影一并抱了过来。那人戴着金属细框眼镜，一边搔着鼻子一边抓着汉堡，好整以暇地窝在床上看电影，抓起他的手臂检查时，发现疹子已经开始渐渐消退。

打理好同居人后，姜昇润觉得自己实在辛苦，索性给自己放了一天假，和两只猫躺在客厅的沙发床上玩闹。刚开始觉得斯芬克斯特殊的无毛基因有些骇人的可怕，没想到相处一个月后连美感都被金秦禹同化，竟然开始觉得两只小猫有着不同于其他猫咪的优雅及线条美。Ray、Bey很快地就窝在他身边打着呼噜，姜昇润翘着没什么赘肉的一双长腿，开始用手机搜寻租屋广告。

既然找到了下个收入来源，加上先前的合作几乎都告一段落，手头稍显宽裕，对于租金的负担能力自然获得了提升。一旦把金额往上加后，总算有些还算合理的选择开始出现，姜昇润选了几个较感兴趣的资讯页点进去，他的要求并没有很多，至少两间房间、隔音良好即可。对于地理位置并不是那么在乎，反正最常来找他的应该只有送脚本过来的快递人员，自己的工作也不是需要常常出门的类型。

叮。通讯软体的提示音响起。

是bisou bisou的店长。

——唷，姜昇润，这几天又在家当工作狂？

——今天有个客人来店里聊天，说到他要调回釜山了，空下来的房子正愁找不到人续租呢，我看了下照片觉得挺不错的，租金你应该也付得起，明天有空的话来店里一趟？

姜昇润眼睛一亮，快速地敲打着荧幕上的键盘回覆：太好了，会去的会去的。

—— ^^那就先暂定明天下午三点在店里见吧。

姜昇润开心地在沙发床上胡乱踢着双腿，床垫的震动不小心吵醒了正在熟睡的Ray，被小猫不客气地往脸上招呼了一拳。猫咪从他身旁高傲地翘着尾巴离开，从卧室的方向又传来金秦禹打喷嚏的声音。

——要是明天就顺利的找到房子，我们这种由种种意外堆砌而成的室友关系，似乎也就告一段落了呢。

不知为何，一想到这里，方才的兴致就完全熄灭了下来。

姜昇润抱起一旁被自己吵醒，正在玩床单缝线的Bey，对于自己莫名的低落情绪感到困惑。到底是因为担心不适应新环境而焦虑，还是经过了这一个多月的相处，对于金秦禹产生了像是那人对Ray、Bey一样执着的感情呢？即使是时常需要揣摩角色心境才能创作出合适配乐的他，此时也分辨不出究竟是什么情绪困扰着自己。

Eric Serra的配乐从那人的房间隐隐约约传了过来。

姜昇润把猫抱离自己怀中，走到客厅外的阳台抽烟。

。

休息了整整一天的金秦禹在接近正午时醒了。

一夜好眠。

昨晚吃完汉堡看完电影后传了邮件告知艺廊助理临时休假的事，接着走去浴室洗了澡（Ray、Bey正在沙发上跟室友搏斗没发现自己的身影），又躺在床上昏昏沉沉地睡下，过敏症状严重时简直难以入眠，症状缓解后疲倦感疯狂涌上，加上前阵子布展时的疲劳累积，很快地便躺在床上呼呼大睡。

走出卧室，室友把身体裹得紧紧的，蜷缩在沙发床上睡得香甜。金秦禹一把拉开窗帘，正午的阳光不客气地打在那人白皙的皮肤上。姜昇润瞬间反射性地皱起眉，接着往阴影处扭动，两只猫则是乖巧地趴在他身旁熟睡着。

姜昇润的皮肤很白，衬得他眼皮下方的黑眼圈更是明显，一头乱糟糟的头发有如鸟窝般压在柔软的枕头上，因为受到外界干扰而撅起的嘴唇，红润而饱满，像樱桃果冻一样。金秦禹小心翼翼地蹲在他身边，好奇地用食指轻轻碰了一下他的下唇。

对方没有反应。

再碰一下。

还是没有反应。

偷偷地、按了按。好柔软的触感。

对方像是受到了干扰，吸了吸鼻子，发出了一声细微的呜咽。

跟平常不修边幅，缩着颈子弓着身子埋首在工作室里作曲的模样不同，少了那些眼神中抹灭不去的疲惫，金秦禹记得他也不过是个23岁的小伙子，却已经独自一人来到人生地不熟的都市，独自生活了好几年。

睡着时那些仿佛都不再重要。

裹着被子缩着身子睡觉的模样，真可爱。

姜昇润很瘦，透过他棉被没盖到的地方可以清楚瞧见凹凸明显的锁骨，两条大长腿常常赤着脚、穿着短裤，盘踞在工作室的红色机能椅上。但昨晚隔着棉被将自己扛进卧室的手臂却又如此有力，步伐坚定。

姜昇润很乖，因为自知工作性质的特殊，只要知道他在家，即使在隔音室内也一定戴着耳机，如果接到导演或是监制的电话，也会乖乖走到阳台去接。虽然忙起来不修边幅，但共同居住的空间维持地整整齐齐，有时自己出门前随手搁在桌上的餐具，回家时总会看见它们安静地躺在流理台旁晾干。

姜昇润很温柔，常常那些深夜半梦半醒、又困又累、靠着沙发床头不小心打起瞌睡的时刻，会有一双温暖的手，小心翼翼地将自己包裹进柔软的被窝。

姜昇润笑起来眼睛会不见，单眼皮眯成一条好看的弧。

姜昇润笑起来喉结会随着他恣意后仰、线条分明的颈子上下滑动，从喉咙溢出的爽朗笑声有着令人忍不住跟着泛起笑意的中毒性。

简单来说，金秦禹觉得跟姜昇润住在一起，很舒服。

深夜或是清晨回家时，不用再面对一片漆黑的客厅。那人总会体贴地替他在玄关留盏灯，而更多时候，可以看见从门缝里泄出的一丝光线，告诉他那人正在里头，安安静静地，戴着他的全罩式耳机，埋首工作着。

正午的阳光从他身后半掩的窗帘毫不留情地洒落，在那人背对着阳光的后背洒落了点点金黄，蓬乱的浏海在脸上分隔出一道阴影。金秦禹的手指小心翼翼地沿着下唇往下移动，到了他棱角分明的下巴，沿着下颚线条仔仔细细往上，经过发际线到额角，最后停在鼻头。

刚停在鼻尖的一瞬，对方随手丢在床畔的手机忽然震动了下，吓得金秦禹立刻慌张地收回手。姜昇润没有设定讯息密码，很轻易地便看见了来自对方的讯息。

『哟，下午三点，别忘了，这房子真的不错，要是错过就可惜了。』

——啊，已经在找新住处了吗？

金秦禹突然觉得突如其来的空虚。

就像是，忽然得知对方其实并没有跟自己一样的想法，误解了对方的举动的错愕。

又有点莫名的焦躁。

——为什么不和我说啊。

又有点对他生气。

哼，是我室友做得不够好吗？

是觉得我的两只猫打扰你工作了吗？

报复性地轻轻捏住了他的鼻尖，对方逐渐感受到空气的只出不进，难受地皱了皱眉，原本紧闭的嘴唇微微地开了条缝，试图让空气更顺畅地进入。

——我要如何才能留住你？

脑子一热，金秦禹小心而动作轻柔地，将双唇凑了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

" **Isn't everything we do in life a way to be loved a little more?** “

姜昇润睁开眼睛时已是日上三竿，棉被被他的大长腿踢至客厅地板，穿着短袖短裤的他在床上挣扎，艰难地起身，看见金秦禹缩成一团，蹲在沙发旁的角落逗猫。

两只崽子跟着雷射笔射线在客厅的一角不断绕着圈子，偶尔不小心被对方的尾巴绊倒，跌跌撞撞的模样让那人爆出爽朗的笑声。

“过敏好了？”姜昇润把下巴抵在沙发的扶手处，眯眼。

“托你的福，吃了药就没问题啦。”金秦禹对上他的视线，温柔地笑笑。

窗帘被那人仔细地拉上了，沙发床的位置此时一点不漏好好地被阴影覆盖着。金秦禹已换下他那件历经过敏危机，一度湿了又干、干了又湿的短袖睡衣，从他衣橱内为数不多的衣物中随意选了一件白色T-shirt、搭上黑色牛仔裤，青春得像个没课放假的大学生。

“我下午——”

“今天天气挺好的，要一起出去走走吗？我手边的活动正好告一段落，难得可以休息一下，昇润没事的话，请你吃饭？”

。

姜昇润被推进卧室强制换上外出服，说是外出服其实也就只是干净的短袖上衣和牛仔裤，站在穿衣镜前用手指随意地在睡得翘起的头发上爬梳，勉强算是整理完毕，金秦禹戴着墨镜，皮夹塞在牛仔裤后方口袋，站在门口等他。

确认过两只猫的猫粮和饮水都充足后，两人并肩走出公寓，金秦禹问他想吃什么，姜昇润耸了耸肩回答都可以，那人歪着头思考后拉着他的手腕将方向转了一百八十度，往公寓后方走。

金秦禹圈着他手腕的手掌很温暖，比自己矮了一截的身高走在他前方精神奕奕娇小可爱，深棕色的头发在阳光的折射下闪闪发光。姜昇润毫不反抗地被金秦禹拉着走，穿越了公寓后方的小巷，走上天桥，绕过公园，在不起眼的一排民宅前停下脚步，然后推开了其中一间的大门。

不起眼的民宅内部有着复古低调的简约装潢，两人在窗边的位置入座，店门口的樱花树温柔地替他们隐去刺眼的阳光，姜昇润好奇地看向四周，从他搬来这个小区也过了数月，自己怎么就完全不知道这间店的存在。他忍不住嘟囔。

因为你总是不出门窝在家里写音乐啊。金秦禹摘下墨镜，看着他笑，大眼睛里流光溢彩，笑得眼睛眯成了一条弯弯的弧。

姜昇润看着他清秀好看的容貌，不禁咽了咽口水。

怎么办啊，完全说不出口啊。

这狡猾的人。

店里的客人不多，大多都是熟客，店内的座位安排的少，彼此之间的距离都挺远，营造出一种互不打扰的气氛，服务生很快地送上餐点，悄悄地隐身进了厨房。对面的金秦禹似乎在想事情，回话有一搭没一搭的，叉子上缠绕着的义面卷起了又松开，却迟迟没见他送入口中。

彼此都有事搁着不说，绕着圈子打转，金秦禹问他与日本导演的合作状况，他问金秦禹的策展进度，但其实并不在意对方究竟回答了些什么，只是数度在悬崖边徘徊。两人各拉着绳子一端僵持不下，尽管表面上仍是轻松惬意的午餐，姜昇润却觉得心里越来越烦躁，对面的人又是一脸无辜纯良的笑容，他被堵得什么话都说不出口。

金秦禹在他第四度拿起手机检查时间后起身结帐。姜昇润看着他那盘几乎没什么动过的义面，觉得内心怪不是滋味。心里有什么事不能跟我说吗？如果心情不佳的话为何还要请我吃饭呢？来不及细想，金秦禹削瘦的身子又映入了他眼帘。走吧。他说。

你看起来在赶时间。对方又戴上了墨镜，深色镜片遮掩下看不见他的表情，嘴角仍然是上扬的，语气温温和和，然而姜昇润却觉得全身被浇了一大桶冷水，与室外阳光明媚的天气形成了强烈对比。

金秦禹说，有事的话就去忙吧，抱歉还硬是让你来陪我吃饭。语气依然亲切有礼，但能感受到他无形之间拉出的距离，姜昇润抓着手机，还想说些什么，那人已然迈开步伐走远。他烦躁地抓着头，不晓得究竟是哪儿出了差错。店长的来电打断他望着金秦禹走远的身影，他回过神，接起了电话。

。

虽然迟到了一点，依旧顺利地跟前任房客见了面，相谈还算甚欢，那间公寓不在这个小区，在市中心的另外一头，但楼下便是24小时的便利商店，走没几步便是快递收发站，对于姜昇润这种日夜颠倒、终日在家的人而言已然足够，说实在没什么拒绝的理由。

然而金秦禹今日的异常却萦绕在姜昇润的心头迟迟不去。金秦禹忽然疏远的语气与看似平常却冷淡的结尾让他不知所措，结束了与前任房客的会面后便回到了他和金秦禹同居的公寓。灯是暗的，那人还没回来。姜昇润按下密码开了门，两只猫听见门口的声响蹭了过来，发现不是主人后又冷淡地各自离去。

连猫也不理我？

姜昇润委屈地扁了扁嘴，钻进录音间开始工作。

金秦禹推开工作室的门时姜昇润没注意到他的存在，他正戴着耳机仔细地盯着手上的乐谱涂涂抹抹，削瘦的身子蜷曲在椅子上。那人摇摇晃晃地从后方贴上来，动作粗鲁地扯掉他头上的耳机。姜昇润先是被背上忽然贴上的热源吓了一跳，接着是扑鼻的酒精味，浓烈又张扬，他回过头，看见金秦禹温柔地对他笑。

抬头看了看墙上的时钟，发现已是凌晨。金秦禹身上汗涔涔的，白色T-shirt贴在他削瘦的身子上，看起来又撩又性感，修长的手臂懒懒地勾着姜昇润的颈子，姜昇润问，你喝酒了吗？换来金秦禹迷迷濛濛的傻笑。

金秦禹说，所以你要搬走了吗？

啊。果然被发现了。

金秦禹今天不对劲的原因，忽然对他冷淡的原因，连招呼也不打就离开的原因。

姜昇润讪讪地拉开他的手臂，想把人拎进浴室好好地冲个冷水冷静冷静，他拉着金秦禹的手臂站起身，那人放弃施力，整个人软绵绵地倚在姜昇润身上，大眼睛波光粼粼，像是有着银河。

姜昇润硬是愣在了原地，看着眼前醉醺醺的人眨着他那双多情又温柔的大眼睛，无辜地盯着自己看。金秦禹的声音软软的，带着点委屈，趁着醉意狠狠地上前揪住姜昇润的上衣。

姜昇润试图抓着他的肩膀，稳住他摇摇晃晃的身子，金秦禹整个人软得仿佛一根骨头都找不着了，手指关节因为揪着他的衣领而微微泛红。

姜昇润忽然想起他竟然完全不知道金秦禹的真实年龄，潜意识里把他当做了自己的同龄朋友，相处起来倒也轻松自在，可现在看着金秦禹喝醉撒泼的模样，他突然就对这个未解之谜好奇了起来。

他捂住金秦禹那双慑人心魄的大眼睛，那眼睛仿佛有魔力般，勾得他心脏不由得加快。捧起对方红扑扑的脸，试图在他醉眼迷茫的眼神中找到一丝理智。

姜昇润说，一直没问，但你今年多大啊？

金秦禹眯眼笑，姜昇润待在冷气房冰冰凉凉的手很舒服，他忍不住用脸蹭了蹭姜昇润的掌心，像那两只他养的猫撒娇时会做的举动。

金秦禹说，我91年的呀。

金秦禹说，呵呵，你得叫哥呢，小子。

那人醉醺醺地傻笑，姜昇润觉得自己仿佛也被他身上的浓烈酒气弄得脑袋晕沉沉的，金秦禹的眼里带着笑意，因为身高的差距他必须微微仰首才能与自己对视，眼神往上勾时简直撩人，有如坠落凡间的精灵。

酒醉的人情绪起伏千变万化，前一秒还像只撒娇的猫在姜昇润面前笑脸盈盈，下一刻的眼睛里立刻盈满了一池湖水。声音又酥又柔，像一片树叶划过平静无痕的水池，扬起涟漪，不断扩张，他身上浅淡的古龙水味揉进浓烈的酒精，变得又熏又撩人，小鹿般的大眼睛红了一圈，看起来楚楚可怜。

金秦禹说，你不喜欢跟我住吗？

修长的手指不知何时绕过了姜昇润的颈子，在他因长期伏案工作而突起的后颈椎处交缠，整个人懒洋洋地贴着姜昇润削瘦的身板，柔软的棕色头发抵在他的肩膀。

金秦禹说，是因为我今天亲了你吗？

金秦禹说，对不起嘛，那我该怎么做你才会原谅我呢。

什…么…？

喝醉的金秦禹整个人体温高得吓人，像一团小火球，在姜昇润的内心里横冲直撞，所到之处融化成柔情蜜意，金秦禹红润、形状姣好的双唇隔着姜昇润身上那件薄薄的短袖上衣摩挲在他的肩头。内心深处涌起一股莫名的痒，密密麻麻地爬满他的四肢百骸。

金秦禹的脸埋在他的肩窝，嘴里还在嘟囔着什么，姜昇润隐隐约约听见他说着好狠心啊。好无情。我很乖啊。我可是哥呢。你小子……以及一些过于含糊而无法听清的话语。

吵死了。姜昇润觉得他原本备受赞扬的好脾气跟耐性在此时被消磨殆尽，他揪住金秦禹贴在白皙后颈的一小撮发尾，稍稍施力往后一扯，对方吃痛地呜了一声，仰首用那双盈满星空的大眼睛不满地看他。

姜昇润眯起他狭长的双眼，在金秦禹又要开口抱怨时封住了他红润的双唇。


	5. Chapter 5

**“ Love is like god or something: it's everywhere. I see it, I feel it, but I don't know if another person is going to hand it to me. ”**

金秦禹起床时头痛欲裂，这感觉久违而熟悉，柔软的床褥温柔地包覆着他酸痛的身躯，阳光被窗帘仔细地掩起，他伸手摸索床头，捞到闹钟看了一眼，发现才早上七点。

光滑的皮肤被床单摩挲的触感让他浑身打了个冷颤，他揉着酸涩的双眼，脑袋混乱得有如浆糊，姜昇润起床时特有的低沉沙哑声线模糊地从他身侧传来。

可终于醒啦，哥。结尾的字特地强调了重音，金秦禹听得寒毛直竖，试图强装镇定，却惊慌地发现自己在被褥下未着片缕的身躯。

他不敢转身，脚趾在被单下紧张地蜷曲，一瞬间整个人都清醒了。清醒后的感官神经全被放大，姜昇润在他身侧躺着的重量，姜昇润带着一点烟草味的吐息，姜昇润的肩膀与自己的肩膀相贴着的体温，姜昇润身上若有似无的洗发水味，全都像是海啸般汹涌朝他扑打过来。

沉默了好一阵子，金秦禹才讷讷吐出一句：我吐了吗。

没有。

对方倒是回答得很快，像是等待他问话已久。

那我为什么……

我脱的。

金秦禹倏地转过头，瞪大眼睛看着那人，姜昇润像是早就预料到他的举动，好整以暇地侧躺着迎向他的视线。

手臂枕在脸颊下方，深深凹陷的锁骨仿佛能盛满一池湖水，他也没穿衣服，肌肉线条纹理分明，精瘦的胸膛随着呼吸起起伏伏。

他们就这样相对无言好半晌，直到金秦禹终于意识到现在的状况对自己有多不利，试图往远离姜昇润的方向退，被对方修长的手臂一搂就揽住了腰，动弹不得。

姜昇润骨感的手指在他裸露的腰际摩挲，金秦禹像是受惊吓般睁大了小鹿眼睛。

姜昇润眯起眼睛盯着他，金秦禹手足无措，对方指腹上长年弹吉他累积下来的薄茧扫过他酒后极度敏感的肌肤，手指沿着腰侧慢条斯理的下滑，在被褥的遮掩下恣意妄为，让金秦禹无法抑制的随着他的动作微幅颤抖，最终结结巴巴地开口，昇、昇润啊，不管我昨天做了什么，我现在跟你道歉……唔。

金秦禹的话梗在了喉头，他试图抓住姜昇润在被褥里上下滑动的手，然而对方的力道拿捏得宜，速度不疾不徐，最终他只能半放弃地将冰冷的手指覆上，随着对方的动作溢出粗重的喘息。

随着姜昇润愈发过分的举动，他模模糊糊地想起昨晚，因为心情欠佳，艺廊的工作结束后久违地走进附近的lounge bar买醉，最后摇摇晃晃地沿着路灯微弱的光线步履蹒跚地走回家。

打开门发现一片黑暗，以为姜昇润就这样搬走了，烦躁的心情升至最高点，带着一点被抛弃的委屈，正想走进卧室把自己狠狠摔进床里大睡三天三夜，残余的理智在他看见从房间门缝下泻出来的灯光时悉数耗尽，一把转开了门把，看见熟悉的那个弓着身子戴着耳机摇头晃脑的身影，想也不想地就抱了上去。

他依稀记得姜昇润捧着自己脸颊的微凉手心，以及他标志性、有点奶的低沉嗓音。

醉眼朦胧下一切都像隔着一层滤镜，暧昧不明，他以为姜昇润要生气了，顿时涌起一股莫名的委屈，借着酒精的冲动任性地说着些毫无头绪的话，然后，然后……

他回过神，发现姜昇润不知何时靠了过来，温暖的鼻息在他肩窝处萦绕不去，姜昇润红润而丰满的双唇近在咫尺，像鲜艳欲滴的草莓，他说，哥不记得自己做了什么？

金秦禹被他折腾得眼角都染上了粉红，看起来风情万种，他想不起来为什么姜昇润忽然开始喊自己哥，也想不起来自己为何会容许对方如此逾矩的举动。

他闭上眼睛，半晌才开口。“我又亲了你？”

噢对，这件事我们还得对个质。姜昇润的声音低哑性感，像蜿蜒的河流，一点一点沿着相触的肌肤融入血液，深入骨髓，让金秦禹忍不住起了鸡皮疙瘩。

下身传来的刺激像是海浪般一波波袭来，他又忍不住开始结巴。对、对什么质？

姜昇润说，你什么时候亲过我？

完啦。

金秦禹的眼角开始渗出晶莹的液体，他想逃避这个问题，然而全身上下最脆弱的部位被眼前的人一手掌握，他只能努力地试图躲避姜昇润带着深意盯着自己的眼睛，伸手胡乱摸索，抓到一个枕头匆匆忙忙地扣在自己的脸上。

姜昇润也不着急，撑着下巴慢条斯理地等。

最终，金秦禹的嗓音闷闷地从枕头下传来。

金秦禹说，你昨天还没睡醒的时候。

然后一枕头砸向姜昇润。

怪、怪你啊！住得好好的突然想搬家！是嫌我这个室友做得不好——

对方眯眼加重了手中的力道，他瞬间就没了声音。

好凶啊哥，不敢搬不敢搬。

姜昇润的声音又酥又柔。

姜昇润说，哥，我好像喜欢你。

大概是从你莫名其妙戴着墨镜拉着行李箱出现在家门口时，也可能是我第一次带你去咖啡厅时你明明不爱喝甜的却还是笑笑地喝完那杯香草拿铁时，或是你抱着两只猫在店里张着大眼睛看我时。

其实我也不清楚是什么时候，但好像是一见钟情。

金秦禹用手背遮着眼睛，一下子没人说话了，卧室里安静地只能听见被褥摩擦时发出的窸窣声，安静得金秦禹仿佛能听见自己剧烈跳动的心跳声，扑通扑通扑通。

他想，或许从一开始他就对姜昇润这个骤然闯进他世界的人一点办法也没有。

从他第一次看见姜昇润光裸着上身躺在地板上纳凉的那刻，从他无数次深夜而归时从门缝瞧见姜昇润在工作室里弓着身子创作的身影，从那次他严重过敏而姜昇润像是哄孩子一样无微不至地照顾自己开始。

两人都尚未清晰认知到的感情，就当下而言已然足够。喜欢什么的先放一边，单纯地想与你在一起，单纯地喜欢身边有你，单纯地接受这些彼此契合的生活习惯。

那是不是喜欢，是不是爱，其实好像也不再那么重要。

。

后来也没什么好值得一提。

生活照样过，日子继续走。姜昇润在不眠不休耗时三个月后总算完成了这次的配乐工作，成品气势恢弘波澜壮阔，感情线的部分又温柔婉约柔情蜜意，对方满意地不得了，大力赞赏之余不停感谢金秦禹当初的引荐，也不忘在姜昇润的薪水部分多加了一个零。

一人得道鸡犬升天，靠着导演的牵线金秦禹顺利地与下一位艺术家谈成了策展合约，身为艺廊负责人的他又得飞至地球另一端开始着手准备布展事宜。

拉着登机箱戴着墨镜站在门口等机场接送，这一趟估计三五个月后才能再次回来。

姜昇润抱着两只猫，光着上半身赤着脚站在他身边，嘴里不断抱怨早知道你要去这么久我就不接下个工作了咱俩去欧洲游山玩水呗。

金秦禹在墨镜下笑眼弯弯，搔着Ray的下巴柔声说要乖乖听昇润叔叔的话噢，不要欺负昇润叔叔，你看他这么不爱穿衣服，爪子抓到很疼的。

呀金秦禹你顾着宠儿子同居人不用安抚下啊！姜昇润不满地抗议，双唇忿忿不平地撅起，两只猫在他怀中扭动一阵后跳下他的怀抱。

臭崽子等你们爸爸走了有你们好看。

金秦禹原本搔着猫咪下巴的手一下子没了依靠，索性伸手去搂姜昇润的颈子，指尖温温柔柔地摩挲着他后颈处柔软的发尾。

金秦禹的声音软软的，你也要乖噢，他说，带着笑意地吻姜昇润的下巴。

总说相爱容易，相处太难。

然而他俩打从一开始，就想与对方相处。

姜昇润忽然想起那天，金秦禹也是这样，戴着墨镜拉着个行李箱，风尘仆仆地打开公寓的门，带着他温和的笑容与波光粼粼的小鹿眼睛，就此走进他的生命。

**“ No one can prepare you for the love, p** **eople you love can feel for them. ”**

于是他动手摘掉金秦禹挂在鼻梁上的墨镜，在对方弯弯的笑眼下温温柔柔的吻他。

(end)


End file.
